


The Road That Led Here

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angel Castiel, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: Castiel reflects upon the things that brought her together with Deanna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

* * *

  
Dean feels full; it’s a rare day she gets to slack off and still eat a good breakfast followed by a large serving of pie. Usually those are reserved for when they get a case done and celebrate staying alive, but now, well, here she is. Sunlight’s cracking through the curtains, painting the motel room’s floor with colours, and Sam’s in the library - knowing her sister, Sam will be there forever still. At least for the duration of another diner visit, if not a takeaway pie on top of that. It’s a discomfort in the most comforting sense to have to change position with a belly full of everything good. 

Well, she’s not starving anymore, that’s for sure.

She glances upwards, Castiel’s hair moving to cover most of her vision; Dean brushes it back and leans up to kiss her on her chin. She smiles absently, seeming to wake up from her thoughts, and looks down at her in return.

“Deanna,” she mutters as if tasting the word, her voice soft but yet retaining that commanding depth that always comes with it, like the next words she’ll speak will be an order of some sort.

Not today, though. Dean’s quite sure about that.

“You’re somewhere else,” she tells the angel, and the angel frowns a little.

“I’m thinking of all the things that brought me here,” she admits, “All the things that - paved the way for this day, to this bed.”

“Wanna unload a little?” Dean asks her with a crooked grin, “Seems heavy.”

Castiel’s frown settles and she starts smiling again. She turns her gaze up at the ceiling, and the white of it seems to highlight the cosmic blue in her eyes; it looks like water now, clear as the beginnings of a river rushing down the mountainside.

“I wouldn’t call it… heavy. But I’m old, and the places I’ve been; it seems so strange that all those paths I’ve taken would ultimately bring me here with you. It feels like an end to a journey rather than another path I’m taking. Like here, I am home with you.”

“You are, you know? I don’t think you’ve ever - had a place before like this.”

Castiel shakes her head, and her hair smells of the forest they tracked through the other day. Not in a bad way - not in a dirty way - but rather like she just came out of there, out of nature, and lay down there next to Dean still scented with wild flowers and green leaves, the very thousand paths she’s speaking of.

She carries on speaking after that - she tells Deanna of things that don’t belong in this age, things she’d never hear of if they weren’t passed on to her like this. Things that don’t belong in this world, either; of Heaven, of days before there was man, of the first man, of the first woman, and how they were a secret guarded so well that most angels had no idea what was to come of them. She has this playful glimmer in her eyes when she looks down at the one she’s addressing, and Dean looks back at her trying to conceal the feeling of flight trapped in her chest; like she’s floating above ground with her, too far high up to look down anymore.

“And somehow,” Castiel finishes, “All these things - all the history of creation - brought me to you. Not you to me, but me to you; as if this, finally, was the place I belong.”

“The end of the journey,” Dean repeats her words and tastes them, smiling.

This time, she kisses her on the lips.


End file.
